Through Darkness and into Light
by MoonAbyss
Summary: Celia Adrian was tricked into a contract with an illegal Chain named Serpent. When her time is up, she gets sucked into the Abyss. OCxEliot
1. The Poor Contractor

Celia Adrian

"Go, serpent, kill them all." I hummed, pointing towards the street packed with pedestrians. "Paint this town red." I smirked as serpent slithered off towards the town. Screams erupted from the small town as everyone ran for their lives. I licked my lips as I felt blood dripping from my hand. I lifted it to where it was right in front of my face. I couldn't see it though, my vision was, well, I was blind.

Wait, blood?

I let out a wail, it blending in with the screams around me. I did this again. How could I…? No, it wasn't really me giving the orders to that Chain. The Chain, serpent, was controlling me, everything I said was not my own word, it was serpent's. "Stop it, serpent! You can't!" I yelled, topping over all the other screams. I heard a gulp and I knew serpent was looking at me. "You manipulated me! I never wanted you, my life was fine, but you brainwashed me into making a contract with you."

"It's too late now, girly. Our contract is up." Serpent hissed. I blinked, starting to feel a sharp pain on my chest. "The Will of the Abyss will be happy with me, bringing a girl like you into the Abyss." He hissed again.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as the pain increased. I gripped my chest and fell to the ground. I heard some slithering noises come around followed by warmth. Serpent must be around me, holding me. I screamed again as my grip grew tighter. Serpent hissed. I was sinking. Sinking into the ground. How…? "Aaaaaahhh!" I wailed, reaching my hand up from out of the ground. My whole body was devoured by the emptiness. I had no idea where I was. Serpent's warmth was gone and I couldn't feel anything.

"It's a human." Someone said in a strange voice, like they were cringing. Evil laughs surround me as I grew scared. I still couldn't feel anything but it felt like there were people around me.

"Jealous, jealous, so jealous." The noises chanted. "Jealous, Cheshire's jealous of humans!" The chorus was still going strong. I gripped my head, blocking my ears to stop the noise. My body. I could feel it.

"Everyone, please be quiet. The girl will get frightened." A velvet voice rang in my head. "What's your name, girly?" She asked, bringing me to reality. I felt heavy again as I fell to the ground, landing hard. I wanted to yelp in pain, but her present kept me quiet. "My name is Alice."


	2. As Fate Would Have It

**Finally! A update other than my CT&D. Phew! Took awhile to get inspiration for this one, though it's an uber short chapter. Well, enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I merely own Celia Adrian.**

* * *

"My name is Alice." She repeated after awhile when I didn't respond. I felt my breathing become heavier. The atmosphere reeked of death and torture. "Oh, I get it now! You're blind!" Alice laughed like it was funny. Her laugh was high-pitched and it hurt my ears. It was like the calm before the storm. "Serpent!"

I felt Serpent's presence around me once again, but he wasn't even touching me. He hissed and I felt the air around me become dense. Where was I?

"Her name is Celia Adrian." Serpent took the words out my mouth.

"What. Is she mute as well?" Alice asked, clearly annoyance in her voice. I put my head down and felt around, but I only felt my torn-up dress. The floor was completely smooth around me.

"Well, no, she's not, but-" Serpent started.

"Then don't speak for her! She can do herself!" Alice screeched, sending shivers down my back. "Now," I heard footsteps nearing me, making me entirely frozen. "What is your name?" She asked again, suddenly becoming nice again. I felt her near me, her presence was strong, something you'd never mistake for anyone else.

"C-Celia Adrian." I whispered, barely audible. I heard her dress ruffle as she touched my cheek with her icy cold hand. She was bending down; down to my level. My level of me sitting up from the floor.

"Cheshire! Come look, this girl is similar to you!" Alice giggled, touching my hair next. "You're hair is beautiful, Celia. This brown is a rare color. May I ask what color your eyes were before you became blind?"

"I-I don't remember." I murmured. For as long as I can remember, I've been blind, but then again, I can only remember as far as my sixth year. Everything before then is blurry.

"Alice?" Said a cat-like voice. I jumped and turned my head to where the voice came from.

"Look, Cheshire, this girl is blind." Alice said. The first voice's steps were coming closer and closer. These steps were soft, like they were cautious and careful. "She's pretty, isn't she?"

"Nya, yes she is." I'm guessing Cheshire said. I closed my eyes and looked back down at the ground. Cheshire laid down next to me and I could tell he was studying me.

"Thank you, Serpent; you did well." Alice said, as Serpent's presence disappeared. "I like your name, Celia. It has the exact same letters as mine: Alice." She sang. She's right, they are composed of the same letters.

"I wonder what kind of Chain she'd make." Cheshire added in. His voice was easily recognizable. It was scratchy, but in a cute way. Like how a cat should sound. Alice giggled again.

"I'd like to know." She said, making the air dense again. There was more giggling, like there were so many small children in the room, all mocking me. "But," The giggling stopped immediately. "Something tells me to do this." I feared for what to come. Her icy hand moved to the back of my neck. Was she going to kill me now? "Just for fun and for a pawn." She whispered as my body went numb. "Bye bye, Celia."

"Alice." I said in a voice that wasn't even my own. I was going to say anything, but my mouth muttered that on my own. I heard clapping and panicking.

"Wait, I know who you are! Cheshire, look!" Alice yelled, her voice sounding like it was getting farther and farther away. "No, don't leave me!" She screeching. What was she talking about? Then everything went silent and cold. Everything around me was cold; freezing, actually. Is this the end of me? I couldn't help but wonder as I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to warm me. This is all my fault, after all. So what should I care? It was all so sudden. I went from cold, to feeling a pain on my back, around my spine. I had fallen without even noticing. I yelped as my arms unwrapped and felt grass. Grass? Does that mean I'm alive? But-

"Look, Reo!" Was the line that was spoken as I rolled over. Someone saw me. I felt footsteps near me and froze, hoping it was someone kind and good. Thankfully, it was.


	3. New Master

**Disclaimer: Only Own Celia Adrian**

* * *

"Hey, hey! Are you alright?" yelled the voice from before. I rolled over and felt bushes around me. The people were right next to me now and I felt hands checking my back.

"She seems to be…"

"What, Reo?"

I took a deep breath before I felt my consciousness slip away.

"Celia, are you alright?" came a familiar voice. I'd recognize that voice from anywhere. Alice. It was pitch black, but I saw a bright light coming towards me. I'm guessing the light was Alice. "Maybe the power was too much for you. Oh well, hey, Celia," I clenched my teeth. "Celia…" I looked away from the light. "Celia!"

"What?" I finally muttered.

"Why didn't you tell me you were 'Celia'?" Alice asked. I cocked my head to the side. I did tell her my name. "Hmm?" Alice touched my head before giggling. "Oh~ I see how it is. You have no memory of who you are!"

"Who I am?" I questioned, wondering what she was talking about. "I'm Celia Adrian."

"Say, does the name 'Lacie' mean anything to you?" She asked in her high pitched voice. Lacie? It has the same letters in it as my name and Alice's, but other than that…

["Sister, I'm going over now!"]

["Hurry up, Celia!"]

["As your big sister, I will always protect you. So don't worry, kay?"]

All those voices where voices I've never heard before. They all sounded familiar though. Could the voice be talking to me? [Celia! Something awful has happened to Lacie!"]

My head shot up at the last voice. It was a man's voice, but I don't recognize it at all. Something about the last voice made my heart drop.

"Well?" Alice repeated, breaking the weird voices in my head. I snapped out of it and slowly turned towards the light.

"I-I…" I uttered, not knowing how to reply. I don't know 'Lacie,' but, the voices must mean I do.

"You're making progress, Celia." Alice cheered. "You'll be a good pawn once your memories are recovered."

"Huh?" I asked, confused. She moved her hand to my eyes and ran it over them. I winced from the touch.

"Maybe, if you're good, I'll give you back your vision." She said in a more serious tone now. I flinched. She couldn't do that, could she? But…

"What is it you want me to do for you?" I asked, bowing down to her. She must have been shocked because she removed her hand and was silent for awhile.

"I'll return to you when you're older to explain everything to you. For now, though, just focus on staying alive, Celia."

"Urrgh…" escaped my mouth as the atmosphere changed again. I quickly sat up, feeling that I was now on a bed.

"You'd better be careful. Try not to move too much." came a voice that I remember answered to 'Reo.' I turned towards the voice. "Oh, we found you laying out in the woods. You seemed to have fallen out of a tree or something. You surely gave Master such a fright." The boy laughed. I blushed, feeling embarrassed.

"Reo, is she awake?" the boy who's voice I first heard after 'falling out of the tree' asked. I heard a door open and then close.

"Yes, she just awoke." Reo replied. "My name is Reo, by the way." I kinda already guessed.

"My name is Eliot Nightray." The other boy said. I could sense him walking towards me. Reo had such a kind and sweet voice, whereas Eliot's voice was a bit rough, but it seemed like it had an underlying message hidden.

"I-I'm Celia Adrian." I introduced, feeling like I had to. "If you don't mind me asking, where am I?" I couldn't see anything, but I had a feeling this place was pretty fancy.

"This is the Nightray Mansion." Reo explained. "Eliot's house. I'm his personal servant or guard, however you want to put it." Nightray household? I've never heard of them.

"You should know, you were sneaking around our grounds." Eliot added in. I jumped. Was he accusing me of something?

"I don't remember how I got there. I didn't even know where I was…" I explained.

"How convenient." Eliot sneered. I made another fist and shifted off the bed. I wobbled a bit, not used to standing in awhile. I felt arms around me, helping me to stand straight. "Be careful." Eliot whispered. I felt his breath on my cheek and I blushed.

What is with this guy? He was just being rude to me and now he's helping me and telling me to 'be careful'? This is a strange form of kindness.

"I really don't remember anything." I tried to convince him. I was with Alice and the next moment I was falling on the ground.

"Eliot, I think she's telling truth." Reo budded in. I stood up straight without depending on him and put my hand up to my face. This hand was once covered in blood of people that Serpent killed.

"You really don't remember?" Eliot asked again. Persistent much?

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled. "Everything in my memory is gone." I lied. Well, it wasn't fully a lie, all that I remember is Serpent and Alice.

"Well, since I found you, don't you own me your life?" He asked.

"H-Huh?" Was all that came out of my mouth.

"You can become my personal servant,"

"Or guard." Reo added.

", like Reo." Eliot finished. I leaned back on the bed for support. I don't even know him, but he's right, I do own him my life, but I never pictured he's make me repay him like this. Though he's actually doing me a favor by offering me this position after he found out I have nowhere else to go after this. Eliot Nightray. He acts so cruel on the surface, but maybe there's more to him than this mask. He's showing me kindness, I can see it. Not with my eyes, but with my heart. There's something more to him than just his Nightray name. He did save me, after all.

"Yes, sir!" I giggled, bowing down before my new, and only, master.


End file.
